


Una noche para recordar

by AshHeart0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, M/M, One Shot, Romance?, no sé que más poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHeart0/pseuds/AshHeart0
Summary: Para Maribel V. <3Es mi primera vez publicando algo en ao3 y también es mi primera vez haciendo un escrito para alguien más, así que espero que te guste!QuePenaajajaj.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Una noche para recordar

**Author's Note:**

> Para Maribel V. <3 
> 
> Es mi primera vez publicando algo en ao3 y también es mi primera vez haciendo un escrito para alguien más, así que espero que te guste! 
> 
> QuePenaajajaj.

Hinata no sabía cómo había terminado todo de esta forma.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior y no tenía idea de por qué había despertado en la misma cama que Kageyama. Ambos con el cabello hecho un desastre y claramente desnudos.

La mente de Hinata empezó a tratar de unir las piezas del rompecabezas de la noche anterior. Todo estaba borroso y recordaba a penas unas cuantas cosas con claridad.

Recordó que ambos estaban en un bar, habían estado bebiendo y… _oh, el alcohol._

Ahora su terrible dolor de cabeza tenía sentido; habían bebido mucho la noche anterior…demasiado.

¿Pero cómo habían llegado a esto?

El bar al que habían ido era un lugar tranquilo. Hinata había invitado a kageyama ahí porque conocía el lugar y por lo relativamente barato que era a comparación de otros lugares.

Era la primera vez que se reunían en un largo tiempo. Ahora eran adultos y no tenían tanto tiempo libre como cuando jugaban juntos en el equipo de su preparatoria.

Kageyama no había cambiado para nada, quizás era un poco más alto ahora y había modificado un poco su peinado, o quizás sus brazos eran más fuertes y su espalda un poco más ancha, pero seguía teniendo la misma actitud de siempre. La misma actitud de la cuál Hinata se había enamorado hace ya 5 años.

Sinceramente, Hinata estaba sorprendido cuando el pelinegro accedió a reunirse con él. Lo había rechazado en tantas ocasiones que pensó que iba a declinar su invitación una vez más.

—¡Kageyama!, —Exclamó hinata desde su mesa, alzando un brazo para poder ser visto cuando Tobio entró por las puertas del local. —¡Por aquí!

El pelinegro se acercó a él y lo saludó con un simple “Hey.”

Durante el transcurso de la noche hablaron de todo y nada a la vez. Hinata era el que más palabras decía, como era costumbre, y Kageyama solo asentía y hacía pequeños sonidos para hacerle saber al más pequeño que lo estaba escuchando. En algún momento este lo interrumpiría para decir una que otra palabra o para llamarlo idiota, pero así era su amistad. Así había sido desde que se conocieron.

Las cervezas también se fueron acumulando. Hinata se sentía en el ánimo de beber esa noche. Quizás era porque no lo había hecho en un tiempo o quizás para no sentirse tan nervioso estando al lado del pelinegro, quién sabe. Pero ahora sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y su lengua se arrastraba al pronunciar algunas palabras.

Kageyama también había bebido bastante, aunque claramente tenía más aguante sobre el alcohol que él y eso le molestaba. Porque siempre había sido muy competitivo y esta era otra cosa en la que Tobio le ganaba.

—¡Tengamos una competencia! —Soltó Hinata de la nada.

—¿Qué? —Kageyama lo miró confundido.

—De bebidas, el que se termine una cerveza más rápido gana. —Aclaró el más pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro. No se caracterizaba por ser alguien con ideas brillantes, y menos cuando había algo de alcohol en su sistema.

—Idiota, vas a terminar ebrio por tu estatura.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te gane? —Lo molestó hinata, empujando a Kageyama a aceptar porque sabía que el idiota era tan competitivo como él.

—Nunca. —Fue todo lo que respondió con una de sus terroríficas sonrisas en su cara antes de que ambos pidieran otra cerveza y comenzaran su pequeña competencia.

Y justo como había dicho Kageyama, Hinata _sí_ terminó ebrio. Y claro, también terminó siendo el perdedor.

—¡Tu boca es más grande y por eso le cabe más liquido! —Exclamó el de pelo naranja, señalándolo con el dedo índice y con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en la calle, llevaban ya un rato discutiendo desde la victoria de Kageyama en su absurda competencia. El bar había cerrado y después de pagar la cuenta habían decidido regresar cada uno a sus respectivas casas, o al menos ese era el plan.

—¡Es solo que soy mejor que tú! —Se defendió Tobio. Parándose derecho y alzando la cabeza para probar su punto, pero Hinata solo se paró frente a él y se alzó de puntillas para estar a su altura, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la del moreno.

 _—¡Bakayama! —_ Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos al más alto. Sus mejillas ligeramente tintadas de rojo y su cabello azabache algo despeinado. Desde esa distancia podía oler perfectamente la loción que este llevaba y sentir su respiración sobre su rostro. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

Y sin darse cuenta, Hinata bajó la mirada hacia sus labios.

¿Querer besarlos también era efecto del alcohol?, Si hacía alguna locura, siempre podía echarle la culpa a este.

Pero Kageyama solo dio un paso hacia atrás y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—¿Quieres…Quieres volver a casa conmigo? —Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno, aún sin hacer contacto visual con él y rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza de forma tímida. 

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, Hinata asintió.

—Sí.

\- - -

—¿Quieres agua? —Fue lo primero que dijo el moreno después de abrir la puerta de su piso y quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

El departamento estaba igual como Hinata lo recordaba. Limpio, ordenado y con pocos muebles, porque Kageyama podía ser un idiota pero era organizado.

Y él había estado ahí tantas veces en el pasado, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan diferente?, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía _tan nervioso_?

—Eh, sí, gracias. —Respondió el más pequeño intentando no actuar tan extraño.

—¿Qué haces todavía parado ahí?, Siéntate donde quieras. —Dijo Kageyama desde la pequeña cocina con su usual brusquedad para las palabras.

Hinata le hizo caso y se sentó en el sillón en el centro de la sala, agradecido de descansar un rato, pues todo le daba vueltas.

Al poco rato Kageyama volvió con dos vasos llenos de agua en las manos y se sentó a su lado, con sus rodillas rozando las suyas.

Y todo pasó muy rápido, porque antes de que Hinata se pudiera dar cuenta, él estaba inclinado sobre kageyama y sus labios estaban presionados sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera supo quién había iniciado el beso, pero eso no le importaba.

Sus movimientos eran torpes y descuidados, bruscos incluso. Con ligeros choques de dientes y roces de lenguas. Definitivamente tendría que culpar al alcohol, pero ya habría momento para eso.

Hinata movió sus manos al cuello de kageyama, atrayéndolo hacia él y este recorrió con sus manos sus hombros y pecho por encima de la ropa. Deteniéndose en sus pezones y dando ligeras caricias que sacaron suspiros de la boca del más pequeño.

Ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento y se miraron a los ojos. Con caras sonrojadas y labios hinchados, y no perdieron el tiempo en volver a unirlos. Esta vez en un beso más apresurado y hambriento que el anterior.

Como pudo, hinata se levantó y tomó la muñeca de kageyama.

—Tu habitación…—dijo en casi un susurro y kageyama tomó la pista porque se paró en un instante y lo guió hasta su cuarto con pasos torpes.

Recostó a Hinata en su cama, con su espalda sobre el colchón y se puso encima de él, con las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Estás hecho un desastre.

—Tú también, idiota. —contestó el pelinaranja, enganchando los brazos alrededor del cuello de kageyama otra vez y acercándolo a sí mismo. Levantando sus caderas ligeramente para frotar su erección con la del otro en un movimiento suave.

El moreno colocó una mano en el abdomen de Hinata, levantando un poco su playera y colando sus dedos por debajo de esta. Hinata se estremeció ante el contacto sobre su piel desnuda y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Está bien? , ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras recorría su cuello con su boca, succionando ligeramente aquí y allá. ¿Desde cuándo era tan gentil?

—Sí. —Hinata no alzó la vista, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la sensación de los labios suaves de Kageyama sobre su piel, pero este se detuvo de repente, dejándolo extrañando su calor.

—Estás muy ebrio. —Hinata abrió los ojos y lo encontró viéndolo desde arriba. Con mechones de pelo pegados en su frente debido al sudor.

—Tú igual, ahora sig—

—Por eso, ambos estamos muy ebrios, —Comenzó.-Esto no debería ser así… _no quería que fuera así._

—¿Cómo? —Hinata parpadeó y kageyama se levantó.

—Quiero recordar _esto. —_ Respondió, desviando la vista.

—¿Esto?

—Idiota, me refiero a que quiero hacer _esto_ cuando estemos sobrios. —Su rostro se volvió tonos más oscuro y puso una mano frente a este para tratar de cubrirlo.

Y ante tal vista de un Kageyama sonrojado, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—Está bien. —Respondió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla al moreno.

—Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo. —Tobio se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la sala para recuperar los vasos de agua que habían dejado olvidados entre su pasión, pero al volver a la habitación encontró a Hinata dormido. Rodeando una almohada con los brazos y los labios ligeramente separados.

“Tierno” , fue todo lo que pensó Kageyama antes de poner ambos vasos en la mesilla de noche, quitarle la ropa para que estuviera más cómodo y acostarse a su lado para así conciliar el sueño.

\- - -

Kageyama despertó momentos después que Hinata.

Aún estaba recostado sobre la cama, con el torso desnudo y la sábana blanca apenas cubriendo su cadera y piernas.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo un momento. Apreciando los definidos músculos del pecho del moreno. Y quizás miró demasiado, porque cuando se dio cuenta, Kageyama lo estaba viendo de vuelta, con ojos semi abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rojas y apartó la vista, como un niño que había sido atrapado viendo algo indebido.

—Anoche…—comenzó el peli naranja, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Tobio habló.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —Ante esas palabras Hinata sintió un poco de pánico, porque en efecto, no recordaba nada. ¿Qué tan lejos habían llegado?, ¿acaso dijo cosas absurdas durante la noche?, Quizás había hecho el ridículo y su cerebro prefirió bloquear esos recuerdos para evitar matarlo de vergüenza. 

Al ver que la expresión del más pequeño, Kageyama volvió a hablar.

—No hicimos nada. —Shoyo dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones que no se dio cuenta que había estado reteniendo. —Bueno, solo nos besamos y—

—¿¡Qué!?

—Que solo nos besamos.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios un poco separados, con una auténtica expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Kageyama lo había dicho tan calmado que incluso creyó que era una broma, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el jugueteo nervioso de sus manos le reveló que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Te molestó? —Dijo después de un largo silencio, era una pregunta honesta. Había besado a su mejor amigo, ¿cómo estaba seguro de que el moreno no lo odiaba por haber hecho tal cosa?

—…No. –Kageyama lo miró a los ojos y después agregó— Es decir, me gustas…

—¿Te gusto? —Hinata seguía procesando las palabras en su mente porque sinceramente no podía creerlo.

 _“Me gustas”_ , Había oído bien, ¿cierto?.

—Es lo que acabo de decir, idiota.

Shoyo no supo cómo debería reaccionar ante la confesión. Siendo sincero, se había imaginado este momento _tantas veces_ en el pasado, pero ninguna de sus fantasías se comparaba con esto. Bueno, la realidad supera la ficción, o eso es lo que dicen, ¿no?

—Tonto, tú también me gustas.

Y con una sonrisa en la cara, se abalanzó sobre Kageyama y lo rodeó en un abrazo cálido. Sintiendo reconfortante el calor que emanaba del cuerpo desnudo del moreno. .

Kageyama respondió el abrazo y lo sostuvo frente a él. Acercando su rostro al suyo y posicionando sus labios cerca de su oreja para susurrarle sus siguientes palabras.

—Cuando estemos totalmente sobrios terminaremos lo que iniciamos la noche anterior.

 _Oh_ , a Hinata le encantaba esta nueva faceta de Kageyama que acababa de descubrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hubo algún error no duden en decirme porque a pesar de haber re leído la historia cientos de veces soy torpe y pude haber olvidado algún detalle. orz


End file.
